Hidden Behind Happiness
by M.MarvinN.Nancy
Summary: After years of intense abuse from her brother and father, Clary Morgenstern has tried to find a way to escape her family, and their problems. Things are looking as though they will not change, UNTIL she meets him; Jace Wayland.
1. Preview

_**We have began our new story. Here's a slight preview of what's in store for everyone on Thursday the 19th, 2013. **_

* * *

"Stop! Please stop!" Clary began to plead.

"NO!" Valentine shouted.

"You are weak Clarissa. You must learn to fight like your brother."

"But I will never be like Jonathan." Clary pleaded once more, as Valentine grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her arm backward. She screamed in pain, as the knife she had in her hand fell to the floor.

* * *

_**That's the end of your preview until Thursday.**_

_** Always M. Marvin & N. Nancy**_


	2. Invitation to Secrets

"Stop! Please stop!" Clary began to plead.

"NO!" Valentine shouted.

"You are weak Clarissa. You must learn to fight like your brother."

"But I will never be like Jonathan." Clary pleaded once more, as Valentine grabbed her by the wrist and jerked her arm backward. She screamed in pain, as the knife she had in her hand fell to the floor.

"Stop screaming Clarissa and pick up that knife. You will learn how to throw that knife properly. And you will learn today, no matter how long it takes." Valentine demanded. Clary fell to the ground as her father let go of her wrist. She looked at her -now red- wrist._ How could her mother not hear her screaming?_ She thought.

"Clarissa get up. Now." Valentine demanded. Clary rose from the ground and turned to face the target hanging on the wall. Valentine grabbed her wrist again and pulled her arm back,

"Now throw." He said. She swung her arm and let the knife glide from her hand. It stuck into the wall beside the target.

"You're not trying Clarissa." Valentine demanded and grabbed another knife from a rack beside him. He placed a hand on Clary's shoulder, she could feel him tightening his grip on her. Then release her when the door to the training room opened.

"Father?" Jonathan asked as he entered the room.

"Ah Jonathan. Where have you been?" Valentine replied.

"I was out with some friends. I apologize for not being here on time."

"That's fine Jonathan. You already know how to throw knives. Actually since you are very skilled in throwing, would you mind taking over here for me? Clarissa is being very difficult today and I have some other things that I must attend to." Clary turned and looked at Jonathan. The corners of his mouth turned up into a cynical grin.

"I would gladly help her father." He replied. Clary watched as her father turned and walked out of the room. She turned and saw Jonathan standing beside her, still holding the grin on his face.

"Well Clary, let's see what we can learn today. Shall we?" Jonathan asked as he grabbed her shoulder the way that Valentine had before he had entered the room. He had a firmer grip than Valentine, she knew it was going to be harder to train with Jonathan. He took her by the wrist and pulled her arm backward with force, just as Valentine had. Without words she knew what to do next. She let the knife glide through her hand once more. It stuck in the wall right next to the knife she through earlier.

"I'm sor-" Before she could finish Jonathan's fist had connected with her cheek. She fell to the ground in an instant.

"I knew you would mess up. You idiot. You never do anything right." Jonathan said. He continued to speak but Clary could not hear him, all she could see was his mouth moving. Then she saw nothing but black.

* * *

_In the training room stood young Clary and her brother Jonathan. Clary was only five while her brother was seven, Clary was new to throwing knives while Jonathan had been practicing for a while now. His pale blonde hair was drenched in sweat, as he had to demonstrate several times for Clary._

_"Now Clary," His voice sounded tired, but determined. "When you throw it, don't twist your wrist, make it straight." He patted her back and gave her another one. She took in and set her green eyes on the target and aimed. Right before she let the knife fly her brother caught her wrist._

_"I was doing it right." Her small voice said. She looked up at him to see that it was her father instead. Disappointed filled his eyes, not disappointment that she actually wasn't doing it right, but disappointment that she had been born weak in the first place. Tears filled her eyes, as her own father lifted his hand and struck her._

* * *

Gasping Clary sat up to discover that she was in her bed. It took a few moments her to calm herself down from her dream. It seemed that here lately when her father and brother would abuse her the dreams would come more frequently. She tried to fall asleep thinking of happier times, but there was no more room in her thoughts for happiness. It's not like there were ever happy times to being with.

Clary couldn't get her mind off of the abuse in her family. She couldn't help but wonder if her mom even knew what was going on. She would tell her but her mom was too blinded by her father that she would never believe Clary. It didn't help that Jonathan always drew and iratze on her after he or her father hurt her. She had no proof. Plenty of times she thought about running away, but when she thought about it other thoughts popped into her head. Thoughts like: _What would my father do to my mom if I ran away?, Would my father send Jonathan after me?, How would I take care of myself?._ No matter how many times she thought about running away she would always find a reason to stay.

"Clary?" She heard someone knocking on her door.

"Mom?" Clary asked. The door slowly opened and in walked Jocelyn.

"Clary you missed dinner."

"I'm sorry mom. I wasn't really hungry." Clary replied, knowing that if she told her why she really missed dinner her mom wouldn't believe her.

"Are you feeling well?" Jocelyn asked in a soothing voice.

"I'm fine mom. Just not hungry tonight." Clary replied trying to keep from crying.

"Okay dear. Well do you want to come out and help me with my Christmas shopping?"

"No mom, I just want to stay here in my room and draw." Clary knew that if she said yes, Valentine would tell Jocelyn that she needed to stay because she didn't do well in training. Clary knew it was best if she hid in her room and didn't make any noise. That way Valentine and Jonathan would think that she was still knocked out from training.

"Okay Clary. You just call me if you need anything." Jocelyn said.

"Just tell dad that I'm still sleeping. Please." Clary replied.

"Okay. I'll be back later. Oh and before I go…" Jocelyn took an envelope out of her jacket pocket and handed it to Clary.

"I forgot to remind you about the Christmas party." Jocelyn smiled and left, quietly closing the door behind her. Clary heard her mom in the hallway talking to Valentine.

"I'm leaving honey." Jocelyn said.

"Okay. What's Clarissa doing?" Valentine asked.

"She's sleeping. You must of trained her hard today." Jocelyn replied. Clary then heard her mom and Valentine walk away. She looked down at the envelope that her mom had given her.

It simply read: _Morgenstern Family_. She opened it to find an invitation that read:

Your invited to:

_Our Annual_

_Shadowhunters_

_Christmas Party!_

_in Alicante_

_at 8:30p.m._

_on December 24th, 2013_

_Great._ She thought. Some how she knew that this Christmas party wasn't going to turn out well. Every year it was the same thing. Clary would be having a good time, and Jonathan would find someway to ruin it for her. _What's the point in going?_ She thought and laughed softly. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes and began to drift off into her daydreams again.

* * *

_**We hope you've enjoyed our new fan fiction. Let us know what you think. We look forward to hearing from you. Review and Follow. **_


	3. Invitation to Nightmares & Quietness

_"You're worthless." Valentine said as he struck Clary across the face. Clary had been in the training room for hours now. She had been trying her best not to cry. But when your only six years old and someone hits you and calls you worthless, what else are you suppose to do._

_"Daddy I'm trying." Clary whispered through her sobs._

_"Not hard enough Clarissa." He replied. "Watch your brother. His agility is wonderful." He spoke again as he pointed across the room and up at Jonathan, who was climbing the rafters of the training room. He was in full gear and blindfolded._

_"Jonathan." Valentine shouted._

_"Yes?" Jonathan responded._

_"Please come down here and help your sister." Jonathan waited til Valentine had left, then jumped down from the rafters above Clary. He landed right in front of her. Clary winched at the thought of him possibly falling on her._

_"Okay Clary. First thing you need to start climbing." Clary began to climb up the wall toward the rafters._

_"Jonathan I'm scared." Clary whispered as she made it half way up the wall._

_"There's no reason to be scared Clary." He said._

_"What if I fall?" Clary asked._

_"Then I will catch you."_

_After an hour of Clary trying and failing, Jonathan was losing his patience. She had finally made it to the rafters when Jonathan said,_

_"Clary lets go this is getting ridiculous. Get down from there. We are done for today." Jonathan looked up at Clary and smiled, then left her in the training room on her own._

* * *

Clary jumped up out of bed. She was covered in sweat. The memory of Jonathan leaving her in the rafters and her falling down breaking her arm was one of the worse memories. Jonathan had been nice to her when she was smaller, but when he started to grow up, something changed about him. His presence seemed to get colder and his aura seemed darker.

Clary looked out her window, the moon was shining bright. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was 3:00am. Sighing, she brought herself to her feet. She shrugged on a sweater and slippers and made her way out of her bedroom. The house was quiet, all she could hear were the creaks of the old wooden floor of the Morgenstern Manor under her feet.

She shuffled her way down the cold hallway in the dark and stopped by Jonathan's door. Slowly and silently she opened the door. Jonathan laid on his bed, back to her. His pale blonde hair fell and was scattered across his pillow.

Through the faint light, she saw the light scars on his arms. Clary glanced around his room, some weapons littered the top of his dresser. Nothing seemed odd about it at all, like a normal teenage shadowhunter's room. She looked back at him to find him already staring back at her.

"What do you want Clary?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied back, her voice shaking.

"Well then why did you come into my room?" Clary had to think for a moment. She knew that if she told him the real reason she came into his room, that he would hit her and call her father. She had to think fast.

"I...I had a bad dream." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not 5 anymore, Clary."Jonathan replied in a stern voice.

"I know, but I was thinking," She began. "I miss when you used to be the protective older brother that loved me." He got up from his bed. He was shirtless, and was wearing long, blue pajama pants. He walked over to her and glared down at her.

"You think I don't love you?" He replied. Clary stood up straighter, not wanting to seem small to him, even though she was to almost everyone.

"Well you always hurt me. You let dad hurt me." Her voice sounded weak, and shaky. Jonathan laughed a little.

"Clary, its just to make you stronger. Dad told me that it was okay, that every shadowhunter goes through tough training." Clary winced at the thought of every hit from Valentine being "Okay".

"I will never be as strong as you. Dad thinks he can make me stronger, but it will never happen."

"Clary you…" The wooden floor began to creak causing Jonathan to stop speaking.

"I hear you two." A familiar stern, deep voice called from the hallway.

"Shh. Clary go back to your room and don't come out till morning." Jonathan whispered. Confused, she turned and ran back to her room. When Clary got back to her room she heard a thud. It sounded as though someone had fallen down.

She wanted to see what had caused the noise, but she knew that she needed to do as Jonathan had said and stay in her room. She quietly laid down on her bed and closed her eyes letting sleep over take her.

* * *

"Wake up, Clary." Clary opened her eyes to see Jocelyn standing over her whispering her to get up. Clary smiled, mornings were probably her favorite part of the day, other than late nights when she had her thoughts to herself.

"Come down for breakfast when you're dressed, and ready." Jocelyn stroked her daughters red hair back behind her ear. Clary nodded and watched her mom leave her room, closing the door.

She stood and put on her sweater and her favorite slippers and walked out to the kitchen. Her mother was sitting next to her father at the table. Jocelyn had a cup of coffee while Valentine was reading the local newspaper. Where was Jonathan? Clary looked around the kitchen. He wasn't there.

"Mom, is Jonathan sick?" She asked. She saw that Valentine looked up from his paper.

"No, baby. He said that he was tired. We have a party to go to tonight, so I'm letting him sleep a little later than usual." Jocelyn said. Clary nodded and sat and ate her breakfast. After she finished she made her way to her brothers bedroom and knocked. She hear soft shuffling and the door unlock. Jonathan opened the door. His left eye was red, almost purple and swollen. Clary's eyes widened.

"Did Valentine hit you?" She didn't think it was appropriate to call him 'dad' at the time. Jonathan breathed deeply.

"No," He said. "I was trying to get a book off the top shelf and it fell and hit my eye." Clary tried to hide her smile.

"You're really bad at lying. Did he hit you or not?" After a long silence he nodded. He slung his arm and hit me against the wall, and held me up.

"It's not that big of a deal. If you tell mom I'll kill you. If she asks I'm telling her I got hurt in training you don't say as single thing. You hear me?" He lowered his voice in a threatening tone. He released her, dropping her to the ground.

"Y…..Yes. I won't say anything." Clary mumbled as she began to crawl to her feet. When she finally got up from the floor she turned and ran out of Jonathan's room without looking at him. She ran to her room and slammed the door. Not long after there was a knock on her door.

"Clary, sweetie what's wrong?" Jocelyn asked through the door.

"Nothing mom. I'm just really tired. I'm going to rest until it's time to get ready for the party." Clary replied.

"Okay dear. I'll come wake you when it's time to get ready."

"No. I'll just meet you at the party. I just want to be alone for awhile mom." Clary protested.

"Well okay, Clary. I'll see you at the party then." Jocelyn replied. Clary listened to her walk away then grabbed her sketch book and began to draw.

* * *

It had been a hours since Clary had heard anyone in the house. she looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was now 6:30pm. She heard her mom knocking on her door again.

"Clary. We're leaving sweetie."

"Okay mom." Clary yelled through the door. Again she heard her mom walk away, along with Jonathan's door slamming shut. She looked out her bedroom window and watched Her mom get into a limousine with Valentine and Jonathan.

She felt slightly relieved knowing that she was finally fully alone. She put down her sketch book and began to look through her closet. She needed to start getting ready for the Christmas party.

She looked through all her dresses and finally settled on a strapless, dark green dress that went down to her ankles. She had decided to leave her hair down, realizing that she was not trying to impress anyone at the party. She put on just a little mascara and some lip gloss. She glanced over at her clock again and saw that it was 8:00pm.

She had thirty minutes to get to the party. She knew that if she was late Valentine would be pissed. Clary quickly grabbed a small, white, light sweater and put it on. She hurried to the car that was waiting outside for her.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Review and Follow._**

**_ M. Marvin & N. Nancy_**


	4. Invitation to a Celebration

The car ride to the city of Alicante was short, but comforting to Clary. She did not mind having some time to herself. She could see the city lights from a mile away. She sighed as the car door is opened for her, and she stepped out onto the sidewalk.

The streets are lit brightly with colorful lights and decorations. Everyone seemed happy and like they are enjoying themselves. Clary walked down the street and spotted her parents, talking around a circle of people. She turned in hope of avoiding them and made her way down to the main street.

"Clary!" Someone called from behind her. She turned and saw that it was one of her childhood friends, Isabelle Lightwood. Her dress was long sleeved, sparkly and dark blue it went down to her knees. Really bringing out her blue eyes.

"Oh hey." Clary said. "Where's Alec?"

"Oh he's with Max. He wanted a candy apple." Isabelle smiled. "You look great."

"Thank you. You do too." Clary replied.

"Do you want a drink?" Isabelle asks, tilting her head. Clary shook her head.

"Not right now, I don't want to get drunk in the first ten minutes of the party." Isabelle laughed.

"Well I do! Come walk with me." Isabelle looped her arm in Clary's and began walking. Clary glanced back and forth, observing her surroundings. She spots Jonathan standing with someone by the fountain in the central square.

She couldn't get a good look of the boy before she was pulled away by Isabelle. They walked the familiar streets of Alicante, making their way to the food and drink stands that sit on the sides of the roads. Clary stood by the side while Isabelle got her drink.

Isabelle siped it as they made their way to the park, where a lot of people are waiting for the annual Christmas fireworks.

"Clary you have to try this, it's amazing." Isabelle's words began to slur when she spoke, an indication that she's slightly drunk. Clary shook her head again.

"I don't want to drink tonight." Clary says remembering the last time she got drunk, and shivered, as Isabelle lifted her arms and begins to sway her hips to the music.

"Aww look at that cutie over there." She said and pointed at the boy with brown hair standing by the wall. Clary looked over and recognized him right away. Simon Lewis, the daylighter.

The Accords let him live in the city due to their promise to protect him from other Downworlders.

"Isabelle, he's a Downworlder." Clary muttered out. Isabelle continued to sway.

"Who cares? I've dated my share fair share of Downworld hotties. I'll see you later Clary." Isabelle began to makes her way to Simon.

Alone, Clary sighed. She walked to where there were't many people around and sat on the hill by a tree, with a perfect view of the sky. She did not know why everyone desires to be up close when fireworks look much more beautiful from afar.

She could tell the temperature had dropped from when she first got there, it had began to get really cold. Shivering she pulled out her stele from her jacket and drew a stamina rune on her cold arms. Slowly the effects of the cold become less and less noticeable to her.

She smiled, feeling relieved. The voices of the crowd down the hill began to grow silent as loud bells rang through the city. The crowd began to cheer, meaning the fireworks should start any time now.

"Are you excited?" A voice asks from behind Clary. She turned and see a boy with blond hair and gold eyes. She knew instantly who he was.

He's Stephen Herondale's son who was adopted by Michael Wayland. She had always known him but had never had an actual conversation with him.

"Yes, are you?" Clary replied. The boy simply nodded.

"May I sit?"

"Sure." The golden boy sat down beside Clary and leaned back onto his elbows.

"My name is Jace Wayland."

"I'm Clary Morgenstern." Clary played with her fingers, nervously. She isn't used to having conversations like this with strangers, much less men.

"Morgenstern, huh?" Jace replied. "So you're Jonathan's sister?" Shocked, she looked at him.

"Yeah? Did my brother say anything about me to you?" Clary felt the blood rush from her cheeks when she heard the mention of her brother. Jace shrugged.

"No, he just said he had a little sister." He said.

"Oh." Clary replied as she stared at the starry sky.

"It's cold isn't it?" Jace moved from his elbows to his back. Clary shrugged.

"Do you have a stamina rune on too?" He smiled.

"Of course." Clary replied. She tried not to look at the golden boy sitting next to her. But could not resist the urge. She turned quickly only to discover that he was staring at her.

"What are you look at?" Clary asked.

"Umm...Your hair." Jace replied hastily. Clary raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Why?"

"It's really red. I like it." Jace replied as he reached out and pulled on one of her fiery red curls. Clary flinched and pulled away with a fear that he might hit her, all thanks to Jonathan and Valentine.

"I'm sorry." Jace mumbled.

"No. It's fine." Clary replied, trying not to shiver at the thought of being hit again. Everyone was beginning to grow quieter. It was then that Clary realized the fireworks were about to be set off.

"Here come the fireworks." She said as she turned to look at Jace, who was no longer sitting beside her.

She frowned in disappointment at the thought that he would just leave like that, until she saw him emerging from a popcorn stand behind them that she had not seen.

He smiled at her as he began to walk back toward her, a soft drink and a bag of popcorn in hand. He was gazing at her the entire time he was walking to her.

She could not help but look at how perfect he was. How perfect the gold in his eyes stood out, even from a distance. Clary quickly turned away from him, realizing she had been staring way to long and looked toward the sky ready for the fireworks, and to hide her blushing cheeks from him.

"Hey. I got us some popcorn." Jace said. Clary simply nodded in response to embarrassed to look down from the sky. The fireworks began to go off and everyone began to cheer as the music began to play louder.

"Hey Clary?" Jace asked. Finally sure that her cheeks were no longer red she turned and looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you like to dance?" Jace asked, smiling.

"Umm...Sure." Clary replied, unsure if it was a good idea. She was so surprise that a man could be so nice to her. She smiled as Jace gently grabbed her hand. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and he began to laugh.

"What?" Clary asked. He simply took her hand from his shoulder gently and placed it behind his neck. He took her other hand and placed it on her other hand around his neck. He then placed his hands around her hips.

She shivered. No one had ever been this close to her like this. Well no one that didn't plan to hit her.

"Are you cold? Do you need another rune drawn?" Jace asked. Clary just shook her head. They danced through three songs and began to laugh when they decided to break away because the new song playing was the Harlem Shake.

"I am not dancing to this crazy mundane song." Jace protested.

"Agreed." Clary replied. They moved back toward the tree and found their seats. "Would you like some popcorn now?" Jace asked.

"Sure." Clary responded. They sat by the tree, sharing the popcorn and getting to know each other a little better.

* * *

"Best birthday present I ever received, was when my dad let me bathe in spaghetti." Jace said. Clary began to laugh, and then started to choke on a piece of popcorn.

"Oh here drink this." Jace said as he handed her his soft drink. Clary quickly took a sip and smiled.

"Thank You."

"No problem." Jace said, smiling. Clary was really enjoying the company of someone who didn't think she was weak and who didn't want to beat on her for doing something wrong. In fact she was just simply enjoying the fact that Jace was making her laugh.

"Clarissa." Clary heard a familiar voice yelling her name behind her. She turned to she see that it was in fact Jonathan.

"Uh oh. Sounds like someones in trouble." Jace said jokingly.

"You don't know the half of it." Clary replied. Jace turned and looked at her, confused.

"Clary. Dad wants me to take you home now." Jonathan said as he finally reached me.

"I'm coming." Clary replied.

"No now Clary." Jonathan protested.

"Fine." Clary began to get up off the ground. She smiled and waved goodbye to Jace, who just stared at her. She wondered why he didn't ask her for her number. But then thought better of it. Of course he doesn't want her number. Who would? So she simply smiled and began to walk away with Jonathan.

She turned to see Jace one last time before she was to far away, but he was already gone.


	5. Invitation to his Thoughts

Morgenstern Manor

"Why do you bring this on yourself Clary?" Jonathan asked, as he through another blow to her mouth.

"W...w...w...what do you mean?" She mumbled through the blood and sobs.

"Every time you piss dad off. That's why I have to do this…" Jonathan paused as he struck her in the stomach. Clary hunched over and began coughing up blood.

"P...p...Please s…s...stop." She stuttered, as Jonathan picked her up off the ground.

"Clary I wish I could, but you know dad." He released Clary making her fall to the ground again. She tried to get up but could not fight through the pain. All she wanted was to run away, to never be treated like this again, but Jonathan quickly grabbed her up from the ground by the neck. He slammed her against the wall causing her head to crash into the bricks. Jonathan mumbled something that Clary could not make out. Darkness was taking her once more._ Every time they hit me it ends like this._ She thought as the darkness finally consumed her.

* * *

Wayland Manor

Jace had finally made it home from the Christmas party. He was fairly exhausted, yet for some reason when he tried to lay down and close his eyes, he kept seeing her. The red-haired, green-eyed beauty that he had watched fireworks with. He couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

Jace began to replay the conversations that him and Clary had shared. He thought about the moment when he had pulled at one of her curls. She had flinched away from him._ Why?_ He asked himself. He thought of the dances that they shared and how he felt she was a little too tense. But it seemed as though when they got to know each other more that she relaxed some. Then the moment that Jonathan came over he felt as though Clary had turned to ice.

_"Uh oh. Sounds like someones in trouble."_ Jace had said, only joking.

_"You don't know the half of it."_ Clary had said. Jace began to get a feeling that something wasn't right.

_There is something going on and I am going to find out._ He quickly thought to himself. After deciding that he was going to find this Clary girl he so desperately wanted to know more about he was able to close his eyes and sleep. Only to dream of finding her.

* * *

Morgenstern Manor

Clary woke up once again in the safety of her room. Still in her dress from the party. She slowly got up and walked to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror to see that her lip was fine but that there was dried blood all over her chin and her dress. She looked down toward her neck and saw the light grey iratze rune.

"Of course." She said aloud.

"We wouldn't want any proof now would we." She said.

Clary slowly wiped away the blood and stripped out of her dress. She climbed into the shower. As she was cleaning herself she noticed the light bruises on her stomach. She thought about telling her mother, but as quickly as the thought came it left. Things would be much worse if her mother knew. She finished her shower and got into her pajamas. She went and sat back on her bed and grabbed her sketchbook off her night stand.

Clary sketched for hours. When she was finished she gazed over her work to discover that what she had drawn was the boy she had watched fireworks with. To her surprise she began to think about him more.

* * *

Through the days that past Clary could not seem to stop thinking about Jace. She kept wondering why she was even thinking of him. He sure had not given her a second thought when she was leaving the party. He had quickly escaped when he had the chance. But still for some crazy reason he was all she could think about. Through all the punches and the darkness that consumed her on a daily basis, Jace seemed to be her light. Someone she hardly knew and someone that didn't even remember her existence, was becoming her happiness.

* * *

Wayland Manor

It had been had been exactly a week since Jace had seen Clary. He had tried to get ahold of Jonathan but had no success. He thought about just dropping by the Morgenstern Manor but then thought that would probably just scare Clary.

Just when he was beginning to lose all hope there was a knock at his door.

"Jace?" Michael asked.

"Come in dad." Jace replied.

"Hey son. I forgot to tell you that there is a New years eve party tomorrow. Everyone's going to be there." Jace smiled. His thoughts quickly went to Clary.

"Great dad I'll be ready by 9pm." Jace said, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Great. Well dinner is ready. We're having spaghetti." Michael said smiling as he left the room. Jace smiled and followed after him.

* * *

**_We apologize for not posting this chapter last Thursday. We know what it's like to follow a story and the author does not post an update. We try our best to keep our stories updated for everyone, but we have a good reason to why we did not post anything last week, M. Marvin got sick with a cold and was unfit to write. But we're both back and feeling great. So we are giving our followers a treat. Two chapters on this lovely Thursday. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks M. Marvin & N. Nancy_**


	6. Invitation to A New Year

Morgenstern Manor

"Clary?" Jocelyn asked from outside Clary's door.

"One moment." Clary replied. She was rushing to apply an iratze rune, to hide the latest bruises from training.

"Clary I need to speak to you. It's somewhat important dear." Jocelyn replied back.

"Okay. You may come in now mom." Clary said trying to hide the aggravation in her voice. Jocelyn opened the door quickly and headed straight for Clary's closet.

"Mom!" Clary shouted. Without stopping or turning around Jocelyn simply said,

"Clary the annual New Years Eve party is tonight."

"Okay. Mom you know I can pick out my own clothes. Right?" Clary asked confused as to why her mother was freaking out.

"Look Clary, your father said something about your dress for the Christmas party. He was really upset about how you revealed yourself."Jocelyn explained.

"Mom my dress went to my ankles." Clary said in a dumbfounded tone.

""Yes and it was also strapless."

"Yes but I wore a sweater over it, mother."

"I know dear. But your father insist that you wear something more proper tonight." Clary thought about telling her mom that she just wanted to stay home, but she know that if she did then she would have plenty more bruises to show for it.

"Fine mom. I'll wear what you pick out." She finally agreed.

"This will do." Jocelyn said as she handed Clary a long satin, red dress with arm length, red lace sleeves. Clary smiled,

"I do like that dress. I've just never had a chance to wear it."

"Good. Be ready by 8:30pm. You know how your father loves to get there early."Jocelyn smiled and left Clary's room. Clary glanced at the clock; 7:00pm. She had at least an hour to prepare herself. She slowly made her way to the bathroom and began cleaning herself up.

* * *

Wayland Manor

Jace had just woken from a nap. He glanced at the clock; 8:00pm.

"Shit." He said quickly as he rushed to his bathroom. He rushed through his shower, then put on a white button dress shirt, leaving the collar popped and the top two buttons open. He decided to wear regular dark jeans and through on his black leather jacket. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was now 8:55pm.

"Jace, are you ready?" Michael asked as he knocked on Jace's bedroom door.

"Yeah. I'll meet you outside." Jace replied, making his way to the bathroom.

"Okay."Michael replied. Jace quickly ran his hands through his hair. He glanced in the mirror and smiled. He turned and began to run outside. His father smiled as they got into the car and made their way to Alicante.

* * *

Alicante

Clary was walking around the party searching for Izzy, while trying to avoid any contact with her father. She was also hopeful that she might find the golden boy from the Christmas party. With no luck finding either of them she quietly slipped away to the hill she had watched fireworks with Jace on. She was leaning on the tree when she heard someone coming up behind her.

She turned to see Jace Wayland standing behind her.

"Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." Clary said in return. He smiled.

"You look...Wow." Jace complimented.

"Thank you. You look nice yourself. I feel a little over dressed through." Clary replied hiding her blushing face.

"Why are you hiding up here alone?" Jace asked.

"I just needed to get away from everyone for a while." Clary didn't want to tell Jace that she was truly avoiding her brother and father. Jace just nodded. Clary noticed he was looking down at the crowd of people filling Alicante's circle. She could not seem to pull her eyes away from him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jace asked.

"I'm sorry." Clary quickly replied as she shutter, thinking that he might hit her. Surprised once again that he didn't, she turned away and smiled.

"Hey. Instead of hiding away up here all night would you like to go down to the circle and dance?" Jace asked. Clary quickly remembered their dance before at the Christmas party.

"Yes." She said this time with no hesitation.

Jace held out his hand and Clary slowly placed her hand in his. They walked hand in hand down to the circle.

They both danced through three songs. Clary had come to the conclusion that Jace had not forgotten about her. She was beginning to become exhausted when Jace asked,

"Would you like to get a drink and relax?"

"Sure." She told him. They separated from one another and headed back up to the hill. On there way Jace stopped at a stand and got them some pink lemonade. Clary leaned up against the tree while Jace moved to lean beside her.

"I heard this stuff is awesome." He said as he handed her the drink.

"Its a classic, and they haven't changed the recipe since the 1800s." Clary nodded and looked into her drink. In her reflection she saw she was blushing. When she glanced up she saw Jace was already halfway done with his drink.

She sipped hers, and tasted the sweetness and sourness of the drink. Perfect. She sipped it over and over until there was nothing left. Her whole body felt as if it was radiating heat. She looked at Jace who was staring back at her.

His hand brushed her cheek and moved the red curl back behind her ear. He was so close now, she could feel his breath.

"Jace?" She asked.

"Clary?" He asked as he leaned in closer to her. Clary began to shiver again with the fear that he was going to hit her.

"Please don't." She mumbled. Jace stopped and looked at her with concern.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Don't hit me." Clary instantly realized what she had said when she saw Jace's face.

"Hit you? Why would I hit you?" He asked puzzled.

"It's nothing. Wait if you weren't going to hit me, then what were you doing?" She asked.

"Well, I was going to kiss you." He drug out.

"Really?" Clary asked. Jace looked at her with amusement.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Umm...I don't think so." Clary sputtered out. Jace smiled and replied,

"Well then." He then leaned in and gently placed his lips to hers. Clary had never been kissed before, yet somehow her body knew what to do. Jace's tongue brushed against her lips for entrance.

She then parted her lips encouraging him to continue. She felt a rush of heat radiating over her as Jace's hands move to the curve of her back, pulling her as close to him as he could. She took her hands and placed them on the back of his neck, deepening the kiss.

This was all so new to her, and she didn't want it to stop.

They continued their passionate and gentle make-out session until they were interrupted by the cheers of people counting down. Clary turned to look at everyone shouting.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everyone was cheering. Clary looked back to Jace who was simply staring at her smiling.

"So." He said. "You have anyone to kiss tonight?"

Clary smiled. Jace then leaned back in crushing his lips to hers once more. They were once again locked together.

* * *

_**Hope you all enjoyed the two chapters in one day! We'll be more punctual next time. Thanks for all the reviews especially greygirl2358 : We loved how you called Valentine, Valenslime. :) Made our night! And thank you to all our followers, your what make us keep going with our stories. Love, M. Marvin & N. Nancy**_


	7. Invitation to Blooming Love

Alicante

Clary and Jace had finally broken apart from their kiss, only to whisper "Happy New Year" to each other. When it hit Clary that she did not know enough about this boy and she was kissing him like she knew everything. Jace smiled and leaned back in toward her lips.

"Wait." Clary said as she place a finger up to his lips.

"Um...What's wrong?" Jace asked, confused. Clary smiled,

"It's just that we don't know a lot about each other."

"You're beautiful, and I am extremely sexy. I think that's all we need to know right now." Jace replied with a smirk on his face. Clary simply laughed, hoping that he was just joking. She slid down the tree and took a seat on the grass hill. She patted the ground next to her, motioning Jace to sit too.

Jace sat next to her.

"So?" He asked.

"So?" Clary asked, smiling at him. Jace knew he would have to take the lead in the conversation, but was unsure of what to ask her.

"What are your hobbies?" Clary asked, surprising Jace.

"Um...Fighting and training."

"No. I mean what do you do in your free time?"

"Fighting and training. Oh I read a little too." Jace replied.

"Okay." Clary responded slowly dragging her words out.

"Look Clary, I enjoy Shadowhunting. It's probably one of the only thing that I am truly good at. Well besides looking sexy." He said the last part with a smirk. Clary smiled.

"Do you use that smirk often?" She asked. Laughing Jace responded,

"Maybe. Tell me what your hobbies are?"

"I like to draw." Clary mumbled.

"Really? Your going to have to show me some of your work." Jace replied, realizing her shyness.

"How long have you lived in Idris?" Clary asked.

"All my life." Jace said.

"Same." Clary smiled.

* * *

Clary and Jace talked for hours, until Jonathan came to steal her away from Jace once more.

"Clary let's go." Jonathan said sternly.

"Okay. I'll meet you by the car." Clary said with hope that he wouldn't jerk her away again.

"Fine. But it's your problem if you don't hurry." Jonathan replied as an evil grin turned up on his face, as he turned and walked away.

"What was that about?" Asked Jace.

"Nothing." Clary respond quickly.

"That was not nothing, Clary."

"Jace, it's nothing you need to know." Clary replied.

"Okay." Jace said.

"Okay. Well I better go."

"Hey before you go, can I have your number?" Jace asked. Surprised, Clary smiled.

"Yeah. Sure." Clary then programmed her cell number into Jace's phone. As she handed it back to him he pulled her into him and began to kiss her again. This time Clary noticed that the kiss was more passionate and not as gentle as the ones before. Clary was enjoying being kissed when she was pulled right out of Jace's embrace. She fumbled to the ground.

"Clary?" Jace asked, confused. Then he open his eyes and saw Jonathan standing in front of him.

"Never touch her again!" Jonathan shouted.

"Jonathan leave him alone. It was my fault. I kissed him. He doesn't even like me." Clary said quickly, while she rushed to her feet beside Jonathan. She looked over at a confused Jace and smiled.

"Jonathan let's go before dad gets upset." Clary said as she began to pull Jonathan away from Jace.

"Fine. Let's go then." They began to walk away. Clary took the chance to once again glance over her shoulder to see if Jace was still there. To her surprise, he was. Their gazes caught one another's. She quickly broke their gaze and saw Jace smirk. She smiled and finally turned when she could no longer see him next to the tree.

* * *

Morgenstern Manor

"Jonathan please don't." Clary begged as she watched Jonathan pick up a set of brass knuckles. Clary turned away, though she knew she couldn't get anywhere, the doors to the training room were already locked.

"Clary, a real shadowhunter would face his punishment, instead of cowering away." His voice spat at her.

"A real shadowhunter wouldn't beat up his little sister!" Clary automatically regretted talking back. She didn't want to glance at Jonathan, in fear of seeing the anger on his face. Clary looked up to find some way of escape. When she heard the heavy footsteps behind her, she dashed towards the closet where the seraph blades were held.

"Big mistake, Clary." The voice echoed off the walls, making him sound louder. She knew there was no chance, he was much faster and much stronger. She felt his hand grip her shoulder and fling her backwards. She hit the floor with a thud.

"Would you rather me do it, or our dad?" He asked her as he approached her. Clary thought for a couple seconds. Valentine's punishments were much harsher. Jonathan crouched over her and pressed the cold metal to her cheek, pulling her away from her thoughts. He was much closer than she remembered.

"What did you tell him?" He asked her. At first Clary didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-" She was cut off my Jonathan bringing his fist to her jaw, quick and hard. She felt blood spill out of her cheek.

"What did you tell him?!" He asked again. Clary stayed silent.

"I didn't tell him anything." She replied, her voice cracking. He punched her again, and got off of her, kicking her in her side, causing her to cough up blood.

"Get up." He yelled. Clary was sure she heard a crack in her ribs, trying to ignore it she pulled herself up very slowly off of the ground. Blood was everywhere.

"Go back to your room, and I don't want to see your face tonight, disgusting." He pulled the brass knuckles off of his hand and threw them across the room, and left her hunching over, covered in blood alone in the training room. She reached around to pull her stele out, to find it wasn't there, but still in her room where she left it before the party. When she pulled herself the rest of the way to her feet she let out a quick cry. Something was definitely broken. She walked to the door and let herself out.

* * *

Wayland Manor

After Clary had disappeared out of sight with her brother, Jace hung around for an hour till deciding that it was time to leave. All the way to his house, Jace couldn't seem to get her out of his head. Finally making it home, he went straight to his room. He laid on his bed and once again replayed the events of the night. He thought about the kisses and the dances he shared with Clary and the conversation they had had. Then he thought of the last thing that ended their night.

"Jonathan." He said aloud. Then his thoughts went to what Clary had said to Jonathan. _"Jonathan leave him alone. It was my fault. I kissed him. He doesn't even like me."_ Jace then decided that something was up. He quickly reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He found Clary's number and sent a text.

_This is Jace._

Jace waited by his phone for five minutes until it began to buzz.

_Hi Jace._

_Clary?_

A little excited that she text back he wanted to make sure it was her.

_Yes?_

Now was his chance.

_Why did you tell Jonathan that it was your fault? Why did you tell him that I didn't_

_like you?_

He had waited another five minutes for her to reply.

_Umm_

_Ummm. What Clary?_

_Jonathan can be a little over protective._

Realizing that Clary didn't want to tell him what was really going on just yet he replied,

_Well I can handle myself Clary & I do like you._

_Sorry :)_

_Okay_

Jace thought about continuing on with his endless list of question about her but decided that it was not the right time to ask. She would probably think he was a creep. His phone buzzed again.

_Jace?_

_Clary?_

_When will I see you again?_

Reading the text over again made Jace smile like a teenage girl. Play it cool, he thought quickly.

_When would you like to?_

_Now._

Jace smiled.

* * *

Morgenstern Manor

After finally making it to her room, she had begun to look for her stele when she heard her phone buzzing. She rushed over to where she had left it on her dresser. She examined the number. Not someone she knew. She put the phone back down and tried to look for her stele some more. Five minutes later her phone began to buzz again. _Stupid reminder_, she thought. Clary then decided to open her phone and read the text.

_This is Jace._

Excitement began to overcome her pain.

_Hi Jace._

She responded, trying not to seem to excited. After receiving a text back asking if it was her she sent one back saying yes. Then just as she suspected Jace sent back a message asking why she had told Jonathan that it was her fault. Clary thought for a few minutes about what to say. Realizing that she wanted to keep talking to him she simply sent back,

_Umm_

After realizing how stupid it was to send she quickly began to type another text, but before she could finish Jace had already sent her another. Instead of reading his text she simply finished hers and sent it. A little drop of blood dripped onto her screen, she quickly wiped it away. While waiting for a response she read his last text,

_Ummm. What Clary?_

Then another message came through.

_Well I can handle myself Clary & I do like you._

Clary froze for a moment. She quickly sent back a sorry and a smiley face. Hopefully he took that as a response to both of the things he had said. But seeing as though his only response was Okay. She took it that he didn't. Feeling a little lost and unhappy she decided to text him again.

_Jace?_

Within seconds he replied back.

_Clary?_

Finally having the courage to ask she replied back,

_When will I see you again?_

Receiving,

_When would you like to?_

Making Clary smile she simply text back,

_Now._

And began to look for her stele again as she hunched over realizing the pain from her new "punching bag" session was still there.

* * *

_**We hope everyone enjoyed this weeks Chapter. Looks like things are getting a little interesting. Come back next Thursday to see what's in store for Clary. Review and Follow. Oh and a quick thanks to everyone who's reviewed our story so far. Your kind words are what keep us writing. Love, M. Marvin & N. Nancy.**_


	8. Invitation to the Truth

Morgenstern Manor

Clary had spent the last ten minutes searching for her stele. Huffing and puffing through the pain. She had looked everywhere. She quickly decided to get out of her dress from the party. She took off toward her bathroom as she began to pull off her dress she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Seeing a bruise beginning to appear on every spot where Jonathan had hit her.

Clary's eyes began to tear up as she looked at the multiple bruises on her face to the bruises that covered her torso. Noticing that her eye was beginning to swell and her jaw was beginning to turn from red to purple she began to let the tears fall. She slowly washed the dried blood from her busted lip as the tears continued to fall.

After finally getting all the blood off and deciding that she didn't know where her stele was she took a long shower. As she washed along her torso she winced in pain, realizing that her rib was definitely broken. She finished her shower and began to dry off when she noticed yet another bruise beginning to appear. This one was on her shoulder.

Clary began to replay the "punching bag" session in her head, only to remember Jonathan had grabbed her by the shoulder and slung her backwards onto the floor. Toweling off she went back into her room to get dressed.

Now in a tank top and short, cotton shorts that she found very comfortable to sleep in, she noticed the only problem with her outfit was that every mark Jonathan had left on her was visible.

Clary cried out in pain again as she pulled herself into her bed and began to think of the nights events before Jonathan had came along. She thought about the kiss she had shared with Jace and she thought about how for just a moment she felt safe and like everything was going to be okay.

Clary jumped from her bed when she was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at her window. She quickly pulled her comforter off her bed and wrapped herself in it as she walked over to examine the noise. She pulled back the curtains to discover a handsome golden eyed boy with a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

After Jace finally crawled through Clary's window he noticed her face.

"Clary what happen?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused and a little too surprised to remember her bruises.

"The black eye, the busted lip, the huge ass bruise right here." He said as he gently ran his fingers along her cheek. Finally realizing what he was talking about, she pulled the blankets she still had wrapped around her, over her face.

"Clary?" Jace asked in a gentle but serious voice. Clary said nothing. She slowly turned and hoped she was walking toward her bed. Even though she could not see, she still made it to her bed. She slowly laid down and buried her covered face into her pillows. Clary felt Jace taking a place next to her on her bed.

"Clary, please let me see your face." Jace said sternly this time.

"I'm okay. Jace. I just fell down the stairs." She lied lamely.

"Really Clary that's what you're going with?" Jace asked sarcastically. Clary felt him trying to removed the blanket from her face. He succeeded in doing so.

She calmly looked up at him and into his beautiful golden eyes, silently pleading him to not ask her what had happen again.

"Clary please. I need to know who did this to you." Jace said, ignoring her silent plead. Feeling the pressure Clary quickly thought of a way to get him to stop asking. She rose up from her pillow and pulled him down onto it and kissed him feverishly.

Groaning in surprise, Jace kissed back. As their kiss deepened, Jace leaned up and placed Clary's head on the pillows while placing himself atop her. He began to kiss along her neck. Deciding that he needed to be closer to Clary he pulled the blankets off her, while their lips were locked together. Lost in the kiss Clary had instantly forgotten about her bruises.

Jace slowly began to move his kisses down to her shoulder when he noticed the bruise in a shape of a hand. Instead of stopping he moved down further. He raised her shirt up just enough to show her stomach.

That's all it took.

He quickly leaned up, holding her in place with his legs. Realizing what he had saw, Clary tried to pull away. But instead she cried out in pain.

"I can't do this. Clary you have to tell me who did this to you." Jace said.

"No o…" Clary started to talk when Jace cut her off.

"Clary don't you dare say no one. I know better. There are bruises everywhere, and this wasn't an accident, someone did this to you. You simply need to tell me who." Clary shook her head. She knew that she couldn't tell him who was hurting her. If she did Jonathan and Valentine would hurt him for finding out and her for telling him who.

"Clary, please." Jace pleaded. Clary finally looked up at him, into his pleading eyes.

"Jace. You don't understand. I can not tell you who is hurting me. I don't want you to get involved in my problems." Clary finished and was surprised in herself for how calm she was being.

"Clary if you just tell me…" This time Clary cut Jace off, by leaning up toward him, fighting through the pain from her broken rib and pressing her lips to his furiously. Jace gasped in surprise. Clary moaned in pain.

"Wait." Jace said as he pulled back from her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his stele. He pulled Clary's shirt up and placed an iraze over her broken rib. Clary couldn't help but notice how gentle he was being with her.

"Thank you." Clary said quickly.

"You know...you should really tell someone about this." Jace replied.

"Jace please." Clary pleaded.

"Why want you tell me anything?" He asked.

"Because Jace, I don't trust you. Yet." Clary hated being so harsh, but she really did not want Jace to know.

"Fine. Well I'll be leaving now." Jace said as he removed himself from atop Clary and started toward the window from which he came in through.

"Jace. Wait!" Clary yelled.

"What's the point Clary? You don't trust me enough to tell me who is beating the hell out of you. Which means you'll probably never trust me enough to tell me." he explained.

"Jace I said i don't trust you yet, only because I don't know how to trust people. I've never been around someone like you. Just please don't leave." Clary pleaded once more. Jace turned and started to walk toward her.

"Why do you want me here?" He asked. Clary smiled.

"Because for some reason I feel safe with you. I feel happy, which is a feeling I haven't felt in a long time." She explained.

"Then I will stay. But only on one condition." Jace said.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"You try and learn to trust me. I may surprise you." He said as he climbed up into Clary's bed and laid down next to her. She smiled.

"Okay." She said as she pushed her body closer to Jace's and began to kiss him passionately.

* * *

**_Woah. Finally finished Chapter 7! We hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Come back next Thursday to see what happens! :) Always, M. Marvin & N. Nancy_**


End file.
